


Curios-ity

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: It took Nick forever to dust his curio cabinet....Natalie and Nick were in Nick’s loft for another movie night.  Before anything can get settled, Nick led Nat over to a quiet, out-of-the-way corner where a previously unnoticed curio cabinet lay.  Nick hated having to dust all the little things in there.  Plus, I think, he really just wanted to show it off to Natalie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dlyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyt/gifts).



  1. Won’t you please, please help me – Help, Beatles / FK1 For I Have Sinned



 

            “You want me to do what?” Natalie said incredulously.

            “Clean it?”  Pause.  “Please,” Nick said piteously.

            “Oh, come on.  We both know dusting this cabinet is no chore; so, what’s the story?  And, know this, Buster, no story, no soap!” she said indignantly.

            “And, why do you need it anyway; isn’t your memory perfect?” she said questioningly.

            “It is, when pressed, but this helps recall,” he said sadly. 

            “And,” he continued, “some of the memories can hurt, and for me, I mean that literally” he said painfully.

            He picked up St Joan’s cross.  Wisps came from his hands -- smokily

 

  1. Don't stand, don't stand so, . . . -- Don't Stand So Close to Me, The Police / FK1 For I Have Sinned



 

            “Um,” said Natalie.  “And over there on the top shelf, isn’t that the cross on a chain that Father Rochefort gave you?  Does it still burn?”

            “Off and on,” Nick replied.  “Some times more than others.  I can almost use that as a spiritual guide to rate how well I’m doing at crossing back over”

            Natalie nodded knowingly.

            “I’d never ask LaCroix to dust it – beneath his dignity, I expect.  Besides, he senses the *spirituality* the case contains and won’t even go near that corner of the room.”

            “Ah, well, then it definitely has its uses!” Natalie laughed, “Vampire repellant!”

 

  1. So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie? – Smooth Criminal, Michael Jackson / FK1 Dance by the Light of the Moon



 

            Natalie said, “A folder of papers?  You certainly have some unusual mementos, Nick.”

            Nick smiled, “Oh, yeah.  That’s why the cleaning people can’t do the cabinet.

            “You remember Ann Foley?  These were the papers she had me steal for her.  Oh, don’t worry, there’s nothing significant there.”

            Natalie asked, “Did you have any real feelings for her?  She was smart and beautiful.”

            Nick replied, “No.  But it was easy to feign them.  I’ve dealt with beautiful, dangerous, even manipulative women since I was brought across.” 

            He looked wistful.

            Natalie looked puzzled.

            Nick said, “Hmm.  Have I mentioned Janette to you?”

 

  1. I’m walking on sunshine, woooah – Walking On Sunshine, Katrina & The Waves / FK1 False Witness



 

            “Skin-So-Pretty Coconut Peach Sunblock?  This is painful for you?” Natalie asked, eyeing the tube of ointment in the Curio cabinet.

            “Not physically,” Nick said.  “It’s a painful memory, but I couldn’t lie on the stand.”

            “I remember, and good for you!” said Natalie.  “Was that the pina colada smell?

            “Yeah, I put some on.  Schanke swore by it – Myra was the second best sales rep in Toronto -- I couldn’t trust it with the sunlight inching toward my hand.  After all, my skin is sooo fair.”

            “Yes, of course,” Natalie said smiling, “but maybe your soul is a little better.”          

 

  1. Lord I miss Daniel, oh I miss him so much – Daniel, Elton John / FK1 Father Figure



 

            “Oh, a firetruck!” Natalie said spying an old-fashioned child’s toy on the cabinet’s bottom shelf.

            Nick said, “Oh, that.  Hah!  I almost asked Janette if she’d dust the case, but I knew the look she’d give would set the place afire!”  Nick chuckled quietly.

            “Then she spotted Daniel’s fire-engine and blanched – hard for a vampire, you know.”     

             Agreeing, Natalie nodded.

            “Then she turned and left without a word – didn’t speak to me for a month!”

            “But why does the truck hurt you?  It’s not a holy object.  And, what did happen to Daniel?”

            “He died,” Nick said frowning, “Don’t ask.”

 

  1. I want to fly like an eagle – Fly like an Eagle, Steve Miller Band / FK1 Unreality TV



 

            “A video tape?” said Natalie

            “An empty cassette as a matter of fact,” replied Nick.

            “That damned cop show.  Tawny’s assistant nearly caught me on tape vamping out.”

            “Well, that’s not good, but what happened?  Nothing like that was broadcast,” said Natalie.

            “I managed to convince her to destroy the tape.  We can’t have it that there are * _vampirs_ * amongst us!” he said rather coyly.

            “Oh, c’mon,” said Natalie, “there’s got to be more than that.  What are you hiding? Do I have to force it out of you?”

            ”Nothing to enforce, -er, ah, no tape inside,” he said blankly. 

 

  1. You always hurt the one you love -- You Always Hurt the One You Love, The Mills Brothers / FK1 Love You to Death



 

            “Now, why would you have a copy of the ‘Kitten Club’ men’s magazine?” said Natalie.

            “Oh, that,” Nick said, a very pained look on his face.

            “It’s a token of remembrance, revenge, resolve, . . . . For someone I loved, a debt I owe (or owed anyway) to LaCroix, and my determination to give _him_ some payback.”  Nick had a lost, faraway look in his eyes.

            “This is one of the psychological ones you don’t want to talk about.”

            Nick said, “A good thing about you, Natalie, is that you know when to push and when *not* to push.”

 

  1. Now the time has come -- Time has Come Today, Chambers Brothers / FK2 Killer Instinct



 

            “And this should be familiar,” Nick said, picking up a wristwatch from one of the Curio’s shelves.

            “Ah,” said Natalie, “The one LaCroix used to try to frame you.”

            “I can’t stand wearing it anymore, but I feel the need to keep the memory alive, and to know just how manipulative and evil LaCroix is.

            “On the other hand, milady, you did a bit of manipulation too.”  
  
             Natalie blushed.

            “Oh,” said Nick smiling, “You couldn’t have known it was your lab attendant.  Fortunately you discovered how *he* had switched the DNA samples in the – Oh, say, the *Nick* of time?”

           

  1. Show me the way to the next whiskey bar, Oh don’t ask why – Alabama Song, Brecht / FK2 A Fate Worse than Death



 

            “You should find these interesting, Natalie,” said Nick, picking up a small net bag with some bullets in it.  “I got these from evidence afterwards.”

            “Are these the bullets that –“

            “Yep!  Right through me and Janette and into the wall behind the bar; so they really were from behind the bar.”

            “But surely though, you’ve had lots of bullets go through you.”

            “Ah, yes, but these went through me and Janette.  I like to think that nothing gets by Janette, but one of these did!  Along with Celeste’s lies.  Lies are something Janette does not suffer well.”  He shuddered.

 

  1. If only you believe in miracles, baby . . . So would I – Miracles, Jefferson Starship / FK2 Be My Valentine



 

            “Nick, are they all sad memories?” Natalie asked.

            “Oh, no,” he said.  “Some are but they keep me focused; determined.

            “Some are quite nice.  See that one there in the corner in the back,” he said to her.

            “Oh, my pill box!”

            “Yes, a treasured gift from a *treasured* friend.”

            He smiled at her and she smiled back.

            “Even if I gagged on the vitamins they held,” he added.

            “Even so,” she said, “the vitamin K might have helped, it’s a blood thinner, you know.”

            “I don’t really have any blood, Nat”

            “Well, we’re working on that”, she said sanguinely.

**Author's Note:**

> Each entry is exactly 100 words – according to Microsoft© Word’s word count -- excluding the Intro, the title [usually a line from a song with its source], and the FK episode reference.


End file.
